1: Primeiro Livro: Virginia Weasley: Nunca Mais
by Vampira-Pan
Summary: Em seu último ano em hogwarts, Gina muda completamente e seu antigo amor agora era seu maior desafeto. Um ódio puro nasce no coração da garota Weasley por Harry Potter e este ódio vai até quase as ultimas consequências. Fic Completa. Continua no "Segundo livro - Draco Malfoy: Life Goes On"
1. Nunca Mais

**Avisos:** _Um dia_ eu **paro** de reeditar esta fic, prometo. Este dia será logo, pois realmente estou terminando de escreve-la _(acho que já falei isso umas 5 vezes, né²? Perdões, mas não ter uma beta da nisso!)_ Eu mesma que beto minha fic _(meses, ou anos depois se eu não tiver terminado a mesma)_, e por às vezes travar, sem saber o que escrever, _(pois a ideia original já perdi há alguns bons anos junto com meu antigo pc)._ Esta seria one-shot fic, mas por receber tantas reviews com pedidos desesperados de continuação, deu nisso, continuei. Mas chega de tanto bla³. Estou reeditando por ter encontrado erros, mas está aqui,_ "nunca mais"_ será a ultima vez reeditada.

**Classificação:** M.

**Spoilers:** Nenhum, pelo menos no começo dela, já que a fic caminha de uma forma diferente do livro. A fic segue até o 4 livro, e depois diferencia e muito dos livros seguintes.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

**Published:** 17/10/03

**1° Edição: **18/06/04

**2° Edição: **04/09/2010

******3° Edição: **20/12/12

Vamos a fic. Boa leitura, e pls, Review! Recebo um trafego tão grande de pessoas lendo e poucas reviews, sendo que foram estas mesmas que me incentivaram a continua-la... Continuem, e eu garanto que não decepcionarei mais vocês! Prometo!

* * *

**_Primeiro Livro - _****_Virginia Weasley: _****_"Nunca Mais"_**

* * *

**- _NÃO!_** - Grita Harry.

_- Nem isso você pode me dizer calmo que já fica nervoso, mas quer saber de uma coisa? Eu também tenho orgulho! Só falo mais uma vez, me de uma chance e você não se arrependerá!_

_- Gina, **PARA!** Chega! É impossível!Eu não posso! Você é a irmã caçula do Rony!E ainda é minha aluna!_

_- O que isso tem haver com meus sentimentos? Eu já lhe disse! Eu te amo, não nego... Agora se você quer me dar um fora desta maneira tudo bem... Já suportei coisas piores antes, e pode ter certeza Harry Potter, eu vou sobreviver!_

* * *

Sim...

Ela havia contado ao menino que sobreviveu o quão ela o amava.

Estava a menos de três meses de acabar Hogwarts e para sua infelicidade, só tinha se passado apenas um dia da _'briga'_ que teve com Harry.

Gina chorava muito, não comia e nem bebia nada. Estava no seu quarto, ficando lá por muito tempo. Estava feliz por um lado, hoje era sábado e não havia aula se não teria levado vários pontos a menos para Grifinória...

Mas isso parecia tão insignificante diante do que ela já passou...Diante de tudo que ela já sentiu... Diante do que ela sentia agora...

Sempre foi a vitima, em tudo! Desde que entrou em Hogwarts, não, desde que conheceu _Harry Potter_, tudo parecia rodar em torno da pequena Weasley, conspirando contra ela! Fechando os olhos, tudo se passou diante de seus olhos fechados, aquelas lembranças horríveis que estavam marcadas nela, na sua lembrança, na sua alma! Lembrou-se do diário _Daquele-que-não-se-deve-ser-nomeado,_ o terror que sentiu na câmara secreta, e principalmente daquele ano que terminava, ano que estavam todos livres de tudo que fosse das trevas!

Mas algo se retorcia dentro de si. Claro, impossível esquecer os dias em que passou nA'toca, dias nos quais _acreditou_ estar sendo observada por _ele..._Harry.

_"Harry? Humpf! Como posso ainda chamá-lo pelo nome de batismo? Nem sou intima dele! Nunca fui!"_

Era como Gina Weasley estava se sentindo. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley... Nomes que agora estavam em sua lista negra. Sim! Ela os odiava! Pois por conta dos dois últimos, Gina pensou estar sendo observada como uma _mulher_ por _ele!_ Tudo não passava de uma mentira!

Seu pensamento voou para o ultimo ano _deles_... Antes _deles_ irem para as férias e ela acreditar que estava sendo _'observada'_ por _ele_..

* * *

_**Flash Back On**_

* * *

_- Mas um ano acaba... E agora temos novos concludentes exercendo, agora, a maior idade..._

_Todos aplaudiam... __Era a festa de formatura de Harry e Cia. __Sirius, agora com sua ficha limpa no ministério, assistia tudo. Remo Lupin, também estava lá, assim como a família Weasley em peso. Todos estavam felizes por eles._

_- Todos sabem que já podemos respirar aliviados. Sim! E todos sabem o por que!_

_Logo os murmúrios estavam pelo salão.__Repórteres do 'Profeta Diário' e muitos outros repórteres de diferentes jornais bruxos estavam ali. Tudo por que Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu a tantas investidas de Lord Voldemort agora estava completamente livre! Ele havia derrotado o Lord para sempre, causando na comunidade bruxa muita felicidade._

_Isso tudo em um único ano. No ano de sua formatura! __Muitos o ajudaram, Hermione e Rony, assim como Dumbledore. __Aquele–Que–Não-Se–Deve-Ser–Nomeado foi destruído completamente._

_- Como ainda não arranjei um substituto à altura para ensinar DCAT – Continua Dumbledore depois dos murmúrios terem parado - Depois de ter tido uma conversa de bom agrado com o mesmo, quero anunciar que Harry Potter, por este ano, será o mais novo professor de DCAT!_

_Palmas e Flashs __ecoaram pelo salão.__  
_

_– Depois - Continua Dumbledore quando tudo cessa - Ele seguirá a carreira de auror, conforme conversamos._

_Como era de se esperar para uns Harry Potter ainda continuaria no castelo. Péssima noticia a muitos sonserinos._

_- Também quero anunciar que nossa querida Professora Vector estará tirando uma licença para umas férias e por intermédio desta, me foi pedido encarecidamente que Hermione Granger fosse sua mais nova substituta._

_Mais palmas ecoaram pelo salão. Os Grifinórios, Corvinais e Lufos-lufos não se cabiam de tão felizes. Mione foi pega de surpresa. Não esperava por essa nem em sonhos. Já os sonserinos amararam a cara. Depois das palmas cessarem mais uma vez, Dumbledore continuou:_

_- Creio que a Srta ira pensar antes de dizer sim ou não, mas abro a você a vaga para ser nossa nova professora de Aritimancia._

_Todos abraçavam Hermione e Rony, que era seu namorado, a abraçava mais que nunca._

_- Que grande noticia, não é? - diz Rony olhando para Hermione e esta cora._

_Dumbledore pede mais uma vez silêncio e se põe a falar novamente:_

_- Creio que o professor de Estudo dos Trouxas também quer tirar umas férias. E em nome deste eu também peço que o Sr. Ronald Weasley pense na proposta de ser o novo professor de Estudo dos Trouxas._

_Desta vez Arthur Weasley e Molly Weasley quase sufocaram seu filho. Ele estava exatamente como todo Weasley ficaria quando estava morrendo de vergonha._

_- Nem pense em dizer não! – Diz Molly._

_- Vamos ver mamãe..._

_Dumbledore se põe a falar pela última vez antes do banquete._

_- E nosso professor Severo Snape me pediu para que Draco Malfoy continuasse na escola, já que no próximo ano, ele também irá tirar uma folga, talvez um pouco prolongada. Sr. Draco Malfoy, se estiver interessado o Sr. será no próximo ano, o professor de Poções, e neste ano acompanhará as aulas do professor Snape, que lhe passará toda e qualquer instrução. Peço que o Sr. pense também se irá aceitar a proposta._

_Olhos de medo passaram pelo salão e palmas de muitos sonserinos começaram. __Finalmente uma benção a casa da cobra. __De uma forma Draco gostou da idéia de não voltar à mansão Malfoy e ficar lá sem ter nada o que fazer. _

_Seu pai estava em Azkaban junto com outros Comensais e Narcisa, sua mãe, estava bem longe depois de ter se separado de Lúcio, então, Draco viveria sozinho no castelo._

_"Pelo menos só ficarei lá por dois meses, antes de começar as aulas..." Pensa ele._

_A festa correu 'normalmente' e no dia seguinte todos voltariam para suas casas, onde seria um verão 'inesquecível'..._

* * *

_**Flash Back off**_

* * *

- E _realmente_ foi... - diz Gina, deitada na cama, se relembrando. - Foi _inesquecível_... Eu te odeio _Potter_, por ter ido na conversa do meu _irmão_ e da _Granger_! Eu te odeio! Poderia ou custaria você não me espionar e me dar uma chance? Ah! Você verá uma nova Weasley nascendo... Para depois sumir deste local! Nunca mais Harry Potter, você verá um riso meu... **_Nunca mais_**!

* * *

Gina Weasley agora conversava friamente com todos. Por uma semana se pegou chorando, sozinha entre os cantos, quando via _Harry Potter_, uma semana inteirinha...

Mas também foi só! Passada essa semana, Gina mudou da água pro vinho.

Suas amigas de quarto não lhe falavam mais nada, nem lhe dirigiam a palavra. Desde a briga com Potter, Gina ficara tão fria, que chegava assustar mais que o olhar do professor Snape.

Das vezes alguém tentava falar para que ela desabafasse, a mesma usava de azarações até feitiços poderosos de defesa. Ser a melhor aluna em feitiços causava isso. O problema só era quando falavam o nome de Harry na frente dela, seja perguntando, ou só mencionando. A mesma ficava branca, seus lindos olhos castanhos se tornavam um tom cinzento-acastanhado, tendendo até um pouco para o avermelhado, se estreitando. Gina revidava com um estilo de fala frio, duro, e ríspido ameaçando e revidando, como um leão indomável, ou como uma serpente querendo dar o bote.

Hermione havia tentado conversar com a mesma, quase um mês depois dela declarar a Harry guerra, mas acabou saindo com o rosto marcado por lágrimas... Gina, fria, havia atingido pontos fracos da ex-amiga, inclusive chamado-a de sangue-ruim.

Rony foi tirar satisfações, e saiu pior do que entrou. Ela havia jogado a varinha do irmão pela janela e apontado a própria varinha no coração dele, quase falando uma maldição imperdoável.

Não recebeu punição maior do que detenções, nem ela sabia o por que. Três meses de detenção, exatamente os três últimos meses em Hogwarts, limpando a biblioteca, caldeirões sujos, separando bichos mortos em vidros, ou partes de bichos, limpando o chão de algumas salas... Mas foi só. O que ela mais fez foi limpar livros na biblioteca! Tanto que pegou uma habilidade de limpá-los com mais facilidade e ficar estudando o restante do tempo.

Bem...

Desde o ocorrido com seu irmão, ninguém mais sequer ousou falar sobre Harry Potter na frente dela, nem sequer perguntado se ela estava melhor...

Nas aulas de DCAT, Gina passava a maior parte lendo o capitulo que Harry estava explicando. Muitas vezes, ele na posição de professor, teve que chamar atenção dela, mas se arrependia sempre quando o olhar ex-acastanhado dela batia no seu. Parecia que de tão frio os olhos de Gina haviam se tornados cinzentos de verdade. estava com ódio e esse ódio, que um dia fora amor, estava aumentando a cada dia.

Em todas as matérias ela subiu de nota consideravelmente. Até Poções, que era a matéria que menos gostava, Gina conseguiu superar-se. E ultimamente poções estava sendo a que ela mais gostava.

Sempre ficava sozinha na bancada e fazia tudo o que o professor mandava na aula, e sempre acertava. Snape sabia que a pequena Weasley sempre fora apaixonada pelo famoso Potter e sabia do fora que ele havia dado a ela, que também era visto, na noção do professor, nos olhos dela.

Ela havia mudado, do dia para a noite, da água para o vinho, não para pior, mas para melhor. Snape parara de atormentá-la, por algum tempo, mas já queria há um bom tempo ter uma conversa, guardando para um momento mais propicio. Sabia que seria uma ótima conversa.

No final da aula, Malfoy que monitorava a sala, saiu para resolver umas coisas da viajem do professor a pedido do mesmo, então Snape, antes de todos saírem, começada a conversa. Ele chama atenção de Gina.

- Srta Weasley... - começa Snape

Gina levanta a cabeça e olha ao professor.

- Gostaria que me dissesse como tem se mantido tão bem nas aulas, **_sozinha_**...

Não que ele se arrependesse da pergunta, apenas sentiu que a conversa seria _bem_ mais prazerosa do que ele pensará anteriormente. O olhar frio e sem nenhum pingo de emoção que ela dava que era diferente daquela garotinha que odiava a matéria de poções. Lembrava um olhar que Snape havia visto ha muitos anos, mas não se lembrava de quem. E a resposta dela o fez sorrir.

- Simples, Professor, talvez seja por causa do_ tempo_. Um clima tão ... – Gina procurava a palavra. Era verão e as masmorras estavam quentes. –..._Agradável _como este. Ou talvez apenas por que agora tenho mais tempo para estudar do que ser infantil e ridícula. - Disse ela, soltando um sorriso de desdém, o mesmo sorriso que Snape sempre fazia quando olhava para todos da Grifinória.

- Acho que está ficando _crescida_ e entendendo que a vida não é apenas _'Harry Potter'_. - Disse e a olhava com mais frieza do que nunca.

Qualquer um que tivesse visto aquele olhar teria se afundado na cadeira com um medo mortal, como se dos olhos de Snape saíssem maldições imperdoáveis e pudessem matar a qualquer um. Mas Gina se mantinha fria… A fama dela era a pior possível. A mesma parecia mudar conforme o tempo passava, ficando cada vez mais sombria, ao que parecia. Seja o que tinha acontecido, ela não se assustava com mais nada, nem mesmo com o olhar tão penetrante que Snape dava.

- Talvez, professor, ou talvez seja efeito do '_clima_' sobre seus neurônios_._ Que não via meu talento pessoal a poções. O '_clima_' agora está tão propicio, que lhe fez enxergar a verdade, ou talvez seja apenas uma ilusão de seu '_cérebro fritado_', professor. - Disse ela sem nenhum pingo de medo, com o olhar frio, um tanto malicioso e estreito, observando cada respiração dada por Snape e por cada um ao redor dela.- Isso, claro, se não estou enganada, pois o efeito 'clima' pode ter me afetado também, e eu ter simplesmente '_ganho'_ algo_ 'a mais_' das férias...

Todos os Grifinórios olhavam para Gina com desaprovação. Com certeza ele ia tirar uns 200 pontos da Grifinória por conta desta resposta, mas o que aconteceu depois foi surpresa para todos. Snape se aproximou da mesa dela, olhando-a de perto, ela não se mexia, como se não tivesse com medo nenhum dele, diferente de todos os outros alunos que estavam brancos de medo. Era como se ele quisesse usar legilimência, mas sem sucesso, o mesmo volta a sua posição original.

- Parece que a Srta. realmente viu a verdade sobre o Potter.

- A vida não_ gira_ em torno do _Potter_ professor. - Gina pronunciava o nome dele quase que cuspindo. A forma que ela falava, fria, de ódio e desprezo mostrava o quão ela havia mudado. - A vida, professor, infelizmente, gira em tono do que você acha que é importante, fazendo com que concentre forças desnecessárias resumindo àquilo que você infantilmente pensa, ao invés de se concentrar naquilo que deveria. Não concorda?_  
_

A fala dela foi ríspida irônica fria, e o pior de tudo, maliciosa. O sorriso torto que saia dos lábios da pequena fizeram com que Snape estreitasse os olhos nela. Ele agora sabia, pelo menos lá no seu interior, o que parecia estar acontecendo.

Já todos os alunos que assistiam a conversa, acharam as respostas dela à gota d'água. Ela ia ser expulsa na frente de todos, Severo nunca engolia essas respostas. Nunca mesmo.

- Muito bem. Já me deste o que estava atrás! Pelo menos não me arrependerei quando souber certas noticias… Vinte pontos para Grifinória. Srta Weasley, vou lhe dar esse presente, _desta vez_. – Da forma que Snape enfatizou, estaria claro que da próxima essa resposta seria muito errada… - Se precisar de algo é só pedir.- respondia com um olhar de quem tinha adorado a conversa, mas ainda estava suspeitando de alguma coisa.

- Com certeza, professor, irei até o Sr, caso necessite de _alguma coisa..._- Gina que já tinha arrumado as coisas, foi a primeira a se levantar, saindo, no exato segundo que a sineta tocava.

Ninguém... _Ninguém_ mesmo acreditava no que via...Ele?Dando pontos por respostas malcriadas? Isso seria assunto por três dias na torre da Grifinória, mas para manter a pose, assim que ele olhou para os Grifinórios da outra aula que tinha:

- Menos vinte pontos para a Grifinória! Agora vamos começar a aula...

* * *

Os alunos da Grifinória que tiveram aula com o Snape, logo depois da aula de Gina, não entenderam o por que dos 20 pontos a menos em uma aula sem terem feito nada! Só mais tarde é que eles puderam entender, e no mesmo dia, Rony, Harry e Hermione souberam do acontecido, achando que ela tinha sido totalmente descontrolada...

- Você é louca, Gina? - Começa Rony assim que ela apareceu pelo retrato da torre da Grifinória. Rony agarra o braço dela. Muitos aplaudiam pela coragem dela, outros reprovaram totalmente. Gina apenas o olhou com desdém.

- Se quer arruinar a Grifinória, pense nos outros antes de fazer uma idiotice que nem a que você fez hoje! - começa Harry.

O olhar de Gina fez com que Harry se arrependesse de falar com ela. _Mas_, ela era apenas uma aluna…

_"Não é uma aluna apenas, Harry, é alguém que, você foi estúpido o bastante para não perceber que se iludia a cada vez mais nas ferias de verão! E a culpa é sua por ela está assim agora!"_ Esbravejava mentalmente Harry.

- O que o menino que sobreviveu tem com isso? – A voz dela era gelada, assim como o olhar. - Além do mais, são _apenas míseros pontos_! **Porcarias de competições** que **_vocês_** impuseram sobre as casas... Que _vocês_ sustentam a vida toda... Poupe-me de seu falatório _Potter_!

**_Paft!_**

Pronto! Harry sem pensar fizera o que queria fazer desde que Gina quase lançara uma maldição imperdoável em Rony. A Gina de antes de falar com ele, de antes de se declarar, era carinhosa, e meiga, essa que estava em sua frente tinha alma sonserina! Por causa de um simples "_não_" ela havia mudado completamente.

Tão absorto nos pensamentos, Harry mal percebera o que havia acabado de fazer. Os cochichos foram que o trouxe a realidade novamente. Ele, o Professor de DCAT, Harry Potter, batendo em uma garota? E a irmã mais nova do seu melhor amigo...

- **HARRY! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO?** - Grita Rony e vai ao encontro de Gina. - Você está bem?

Eles ouvem uma gargalhada seca, fria... Que chegava a arrepiar a espinha de todos. Vinha de Gina.

- Isso por acaso foi um tapa, _Potter_? Pois para mim não passou de uma brisa suave. – Ela olha para o irmão. – Não me toque, _imundo e traidor do sangue_! Você mesmo não disse que não era mais nada meu? Por que agora se preocupar. Volte para os braços de sua sangue-ruim nojenta-sabe-tudo que é o melhor que você fará! Ainda não sei como o Lord das Trevas morreu nas mãos de vocês... Mãos indignas de matar um Lord com tamanho poder como ele foi! Mas foi _apenas _pura sorte!

Desta vez todos olharam chocados para ela. Como ela poderia ter dito aquilo? Se fora _Ele_ que, no primeiro ano de Gina, quase a matou... _Ele_... O Lord das Trevas.

Aquilo pesou no coração de Rony, ele não acreditava que sua irmã estivesse dizendo aquilo. Foi aí que Harry se deu conta do que tinha feito com ela. Ela simplesmente havia transformado o amor que sentia em puro e mortal ódio... Até aquele instante ele só tinha dúvidas do por que dela ter mudado tanto. Mas agora ela não era quem ele conhecia… Era outra.

- Alguém está controlando ela! - diziam alguns em sussurros

- Ela nunca foi assim!

Os sussurros foram crescendo, até que eles olharam bem para ela. Ela olhava para cara de cada um.

O medo do nome havia crescido, não só pelo nome em si, mas pelos olhos da garota. Rony, que havia saído de perto de Gina, teve medo...

- Como pode dizer isso do Harry? - Começa Hermione já não aguentando aquilo. - Ele lhe salvou a vida _duas vezes_!

- Se eu soubesse do que poderia acontecer. – Ela que olhava dentro dos olhos de Harry, se vira para fitar Hermione. - Preferia ter dado a minha vida ao Lord das Trevas! Pelo menos seriam dois atrás do _Potter_ e não só um! - Ela volta o olhar dela para Harry. - Acho que **_sua_ **amiga _sangue-ruim, nojenta-sabe-tudo _deveria se manter no local dela... Assim como o _Weasley_...

- Se você se esqueceu, você _também_ é uma Weasley... - diz Rony que agora estava começando a ficar com raiva daquilo. Aquela, com certeza, não era sua irmã.

- Não para sempre, imundo.

Ela lança um olhar mortal e se dirige ao quarto. Ninguém mais falava com ela, até mesmo suas amigas de quarto tinham ido dormir no quarto de outras, deixando Gina sozinha.

- Harry, o que foi que fizemos? - Dizia Hermione, nos braços de Rony.

- Não sei, Mione. Sinceramente, não sei!

* * *

Três meses depois da briga de Gina com Harry, Hermione e Rony, mostrava ela cada vez mais fria! A última 'conversa' do trio-maravilha para com ela, mostrava exatamente isso. Gina não era mais Gina!

Após a 'conversa', Harry ficava constantemente olhando o mapa do maroto, em busca de onde a pequena Weasley estava, e muitas vezes ele perdia o rastro dela, como se ela ficasse invisível, principalmente para o mapa, o que o deixava enfurecido. ele, Mione e Rony tinham certeza absoluta da mudança dela ser alguma tramoia do lado negro. Harry estava convicto que Voldemort estava vivo.

Assim como havia dito ao professor Snape, Gina voltava sempre as masmorras, aprendendo o que podia sobre poções diversas. Malfoy acabou tendo algum pequeno contato com a mesma, já que o mesmo seria o próximo professor e geralmente ficava lá na sala. Ele via Gina conversar com Snape, saindo sempre com um sorriso diabólico nos lábios.

E não acabou ai só não... Até os últimos dias de aula isso continuou. Os olhos frios, o ódio emanando desses olhos, que antes eram meigos, suas idas furtivas a biblioteca, a sala de poções, as estufas, os desaparecimentos.

Mione não aguentando mais foi até a professora Minerva contar tudo o que estava acontecendo, mais detalhadamente possível.

Antes, só tinha ficado entre Harry, ela, Rony. Dumbledore também sabia o que passava pela cabeça de Harry, pois o mesmo havia contato seus temores a ele. Aos outros professores só ficaram sabendo por meio de fofocas, mas não a historia completa. Desde as ferias de verão.

Minerva ficou muito assustada e pediu que a própria escrevesse aos pais de Gina, contando tudo detalhadamente.

E Hermione manda a carta a Molly, contando tudo, desde o começo.

* * *

Agora faltava um dia para o baile de formatura e menos de um dia para o plano de Gina se concretizar.

Ela, que até então não tomava mais café na mesa da Grifinória e sim na cozinha com os elfos, alimentando ainda mais a raiva deles para com a professora Granger, voltava à mesa e todos os grifinórios faziam de tudo para ficar bem afastado dela.

O dia parecia bem calmo na concepção dela até que todos se viram para a correspondência. Ela não olha, pois sabe que não iria ganhar nenhuma carta, mas então escuta a respiração de muitos alunos presa, e claro que a curiosidade aguça ela para olha para cima.

Ela vê entrando pela janela um pontinho vermelho e preto que vem em direção a ela. Era Píchi, com um envelope...

Um berrador...

"_Minha chance de conseguir o que queria_…" Pensa.

Antes de abrir a carta, com uma mão no bolso, segura a varinha e coloca no lado de seu prato. Então ela abre e a voz estridente da senhora Weasley furiosa ecoa pelo salão.

** - VIRGINIA WEASLEY! QUE HISTORIA É ESSA DE QUE NÃO SERÁ MAIS UMA WEASLEY?**

De uma certa forma, Gina tentou se manter fria diante o berrador, mas a voz era muito estridente. E ela teve que conjurar um abafador e colocá-lo no ouvido para amenizar o grito.

**- E POR QUE VOCÊ VEM TRATANDO HERMIONE E O RONY DESSA FORMA?**

Ela olha para a mesa dos professores, diretamente para os olhos de Mione.

Gina tinha um ar de desdém, e de "_não-ligo-pro-que-você-disse-a-minha-mãe_".

Mione abaixa o olhar pro prato e uma lagrima lhe cai…

Depois Gina para Rony, com a cara de "_Weasley-nogento-nunca-mais-terei-que-te-olhar-na-cara_!"

Ele fica vermelho e abaixa a cabeça. Poderia explodir só com o olhar dela! Ele mesmo já havia dito que não era mais irmão dela.

- **E O HARRY**? – Agora sua mãe tocou na ferida. Gina ficara branca, seus olhos ficaram completamente cinzas, diga-se de passagem. O ódio apareceu mais do que deveria. Ela olha diretamente aos olhos de Harry e este fica bastante constrangido.- **ONDE JÁ SE VIU, TRATAR O HARRY A QUEM LHE SALVOU A VIDA DUAS VEZES? **

Ela pega a varinha, já se preparando para fazer algo.

_"E dai se o Potter me salvou? Eu quero que ele morra!"_

**- ONDE ESTA SEUS MODOS? O QUE ESTÁ PENSANDO...**

_- Destruere - _a carta ainda ameaçava a falar, mas estava sem forças. -_ Incêndio_!- A carta pega fogo.

_"Pronto! Agora é esperar que algum professor fale sobre o feitiço me chamando em particular…"_

Os professores viram tudo, Minerva olhava incrédula a Dumbledore. Este, apenas fechava os olhos e se virava para a comida. Ela ainda era aluna! Será que ela não havia aprendido com todas as detenções? Nem se arrependido?

"Por que do feitiço?" - Pensava Minerva. Ele era um dos poucos, talvez o único para destruir um berrador, mas era de um nível de magia mais avançado. Bem mais do que ela poderia imaginar. _"A coisa é mais seria do que pensei_!" Minerva se levanta.

- Srta Virgínia Weasley... - começa Minerva e ela olha com desdém para a professora... - Quando acabar a refeição, na minha sala, por favor. - E nisso ela senta, mas sem tirar o contato visual de Gina. Esta olhava para professora sem nenhum sentimento, o que a fazia ainda mais assustadora. Seja o que for que tenha acontecido, era sério o caso.

Gina simplesmente se voltou para seu prato de comida, seus cabelos lhe cobriram rapidamente, e seu sorriso triunfante apareceu no canto de sua boca. Ela continua comendo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Alguns a olhavam com medo.

- Perderam alguma coisa no meu rosto? – Ela diz e todos se viram.

Na mesa dos professores, quem estava gostando muito dessa brincadeira era Malfoy.

Tentava não se importar muito, mas a cada nova fofoca sobre ela o fazia se interessar ainda mais, mesmo não admitindo para ninguém. Tudo nela atualmente licitava Malfoy a pensamentos bem corruptíveis. As idas dela a masmorra, as conversas que ele escutava dela com o professor Snape, o olhar dela. Lógico que ele observava de longe e algo no seu intimo queria chegar mais próximo.

* * *

- Senhorita Weasley, porque do feitiço que a Srta fez?

- Seja mais especifica, professora. - Disse com desdem

- Esse feitiço está em um nível mais alto que as matérias de Hogwarts! A senhorita não deveria nem conseguir pronuncia-lo.

- Que culpa eu tenho se meu tempo livre estou estudando mais os livros da biblioteca do que qualquer outro aluno?

- Tempo livre? Mesmo com todo seu tempo livre, seria impossível de fazer este feitiço.

- Então devo ser algum tipo de genia, professora. - Disse com um sorriso sínico.

- São livros antigos, que provavelmente não estão acessíveis a nenhum aluno!

- Então deixaram ele fora da seção proibida, professora. Os achei enquanto limpava a biblioteca pela milionésima vez. E muitos outros, muito bons também. Se quiser posso lhe emprestar alguns, professora, para que a Sra. fique com seu nível de magia mais alto, talvez? - Diz desdenhando da professora.

Minerva estava achando aquilo um absurdo! Nenhum aluno, mesmo da Sonserina falava com ela naquele tom de escarnio!

- A Srta. deve respeito aos mais velhos!

- Ué estou apenas relatando a verdade, professora. - falou com mais ironia. - Se a magia simples daquela é um nível de magia absurdo, de acordo com o seu falatório, provavelmente das duas uma, ou eu sou um gênio do sexo feminino, ou a Sra precisa aumentar seu nível de magia. Simples assim.

- Que Ultraje! Está magia é para alguns cargos do ministério! Não para uma futura recém-formada de Hogwarts!

- Então está na hora de aumentarem o nível de magia daqui. Já pensaram em colocar um professor melhor em todas as matérias? Principalmente História da magia! Ninguém suporta aquele professor! Fora alguns que se 'dizem' ser professores, que não passam de exibidos e ridículos, como o _Potter_, a _Granger_ e o _Weasley_! - Ela desdenhou os nomes dos três, e era visto em seus olhos o ódio que ela tinha deles.

_"Eu demorei de mais para me por sobre a situação!"_ - Pensa Minerva.

- Quem anda lhe ensinando?

- Ensinando? Os livros. Os professores. por que?

- Ora me poupe de sua ironia Virginia Weasley! Este feitiço,maldições imperdoáveis, azarações desconhecidas! Alguém está lhe ensinando!

- a srta deveria ler mais, e ver que os livros são tutores natos, sabia, professora? - Ela sorri com a própria ironia.

Aquilo era a gota d'água!

- O Professor Potter, Weasley e a Professora Granger tem toda a razão! A srta não é mais a mesma!

- O _Potter_ tem haver com isso, professora? - Disse e seus olhos se estreitaram perigosamente para a professora. Aquele nome lhe causava uma revira-volta no estomago, nojo! - A Sra deveria ficar feliz em saber que estou estudando mais que qualquer outro, professora. - dizia tão irônica e cínica que lembrava muito alguém que Minerva não lembrava quem. - _Agora_ é problema meu se eu não quero que outros escutem uma conversa que é pra ser discutida entre a família Weasley e eu. - Termina ela friamente. A mesma se encosta na cadeira que estava sentada, cruzando um dos braços sobre a cintura e o outro segurando seu queixo, de forma graciosamente perigosa. - Não devo e nem vou deixar que um berrador qualquer espalhe seja lá o que for que esteja acontecendo comigo, já que tudo que a Sra soube deve ser mentira.

- Não é o que parece!

- Me desculpe, professora, mas todos têm problemas.

- Ter problemas é uma coisa, mudar como a srta mudou é outra totalmente diferente! Todos estão temendo a Srta! você era meiga, carinhosa e amada por todos, agora ninguém lhe reconhece! Ameaçar,maldições imperdoáveis, xingamentos! Falar como a Srta falou com vários professores, principalmente com a Srta Granger que antes ela era sua amiga...

- Ah! Deveria ter imaginado...- Disse já sabendo, mas fingiu 'não' saber. - A _Granger_. Amiga não é o termo apropriado entre nós duas!

- Mas a srta andava...

- Sim, andava, conversava, brincava, acreditava _nessa_ pessoa, _nestas_. Até descobrir como _ela_, aquele que _era_ meu '_irmão_', me enganaram e ludibriaram, como o 'trio-maravilha' mentiu para aliados e me fizeram gastar energia desnecessária, mas _isso_, ela não contou, não é professora? E quem fica com a má fama, _lógico_, eu! - Disse com desdem. era visível o ódio, e a dor de Gina. Seus olhos estavam completamente inexpressivos. - Eles, hoje, me enojam profundamente! Mas isso não importa mais! Não preciso de preocupações ridículas vindas de ninguém. A vida sabe mudar as pessoas e eu mudei. Amanhã sairá os resultados dos exames, no dia seguinte sairei de Hogwarts, formada! Por isso, não devo satisfações a mais ninguém...

- Mas ainda é aluna!

- Não por muito tempo, _professora._- Desdenhou.

- Detenção Weasley!- O que mais assustou Minerva foi ver o sorriso malicioso da garota a sua frente.

- Lógico, limpar novamente a biblioteca? Só falta a seção proibida, professora, pois arrumei todos os livros e duvido que todos eles estejam desarrumados, já que ninguém mais usou lá dentro para _ler_... Só para _motel_. - Sorriu com deboche.

Isso sim era uma mudança de comportamento extrema! Minerva olhava Gina, assustadíssima com toda a conversa.

- A Srta pode já esta se formando, mas ainda está aqui dentro como aluna! E não será limpar a biblioteca! Irá para a floresta proibida! Vamos ver se assim você volta ao normal passando por um perigo mais real do que simples detenções! Se aqui dentro estas desta forma, lá fora temo que vire uma coisa que desonraria sua família inteira!

Gina só faltou pular de felicidade!

_"O toque final, para me livrar de vocês, finalmente!"_

Ela tentou segurar o riso, mas não conseguiu! Logo estava com um sorriso de lado… Estava tudo indo às mil maravilhas! Conforme ela queria!

Se fosse outro aluno ia começar a chorar, mas Gina estava decidida. Não temia nada.

- Hoje à noite, a senhorita cumprirá sua detenção. Esteja pronta as oito em ponto. Alguém lhe levara a sua detenção. Agora vá.

Gina se vira e sai da sala. Visivelmente contente. Mas Minerva começava a escrever para Dumbledore, relatando toda a conversa e todos os medos de Harry e Cia, poderiam estar corretos.

* * *

- Por que essa alegria _Weasley_? - Pergunta uma voz arrastada.

- _Malfoy_... Como sempre.

- Sinto seu fedor a quilômetros de distancia.

- E por que você não desvia o caminho, heim?

- Por que? Se o Lindo e maravilhoso aqui sou eu e você uma reles pobre?

- Você deveria trocar este perfume. - Disse ela pondo a mão no nariz, tentando 'não respirar'.

- Por que? - Ele levantou a sobrancelha. A fala dela o pegou desprevenido.

- O fedor deste perfume faz qualquer uma querer vomitar, vendo que é você, espero que alguém vomite em sua cara. A propósito, este perfume vem de que esgoto que você costuma tomar banho? Pelo menos eu não entrarei nele quando for tomar o meu.

Ela sorri friamente e cinicamente. Malfoy ficou com ódio...

- Sabe Weasley, acho que o _Potter_ fez bem em ter lhe dado um fora! Acho que ele não ia suportar um beijo de uma boca tão fedorenta...

Draco já havia se acostumado com o olhar frio dela, que estava tão cinzento quanto o do próprio, mas o que o deixou mais assustado foi o sorriso de desdem que ela fez, um sorriso diabólico que deixaria qualquer um temendo pela própria vida.

- Ora Malfoy, com certeza, você deve estar com parafusos a menos na cabeça! Acho que as aulas em que você está ajudando o Snape não estão fazendo bem para seu cérebro, assim como não estão fazendo bem para o cérebro dele!

- Quer jogar sujo, né Weasley?

- Quero sim! Aposto que você está doidinho para beijar essa boca suja aqui... Como no baile do ano passado.

- Não provoque garota!

- Sim, provoco! E farei da forma mais divertida... _Seducere!_

Um jorro de luz rosa saiu da varinha de Gina e Draco ficou zonzo...

- O que você... - Ele olha para Gina e fica encantado, como se nunca a tivesse visto antes. - Você não deveria está andando sozinha por este castelo... Eu adoraria te acompanhar. Melhor... - Ele segura Gina na cintura - Posso lhe dar um beijo? - Dizia aproximando seu rosto ao de Gina e esta não fez nada para impedir. Os olhos de Gina voltaram ao tom castanho, normal. Draco estava a centímetros da boca de Gina, mas uma voz impediu.

- **MALFOY! TIRA AS MÃOS DE MINHA IRMÃ**! - Rony havia chegado com Hermione e Harry e viam a cena, Malfoy estava '_arrastando a asa_' sedutoramente para Gina, quase beijando-na.

- O que você quer Weasley? Não estou falando com você! Portanto tire seu...

Gina pousa seu dedo indicador nos lábios de Draco, e o mesmo se cala instantaneamente olhando para ela, como se todas as palavras lhe sumissem da boca.

- _Malfoy, c_reio que você não deveria se importar com ninguém, não?

- Com toda a Certeza. - Disse sedutor a Gina. A mesma se arrepiava com a voz rouca de Malfoy em seu ouvido. Rony ficava vermelho em furia, Harry e Mione estavam com a boca entreaberta.

Quem era aquela? Gina estava completamente sedutora, sendo segura pela cintura por um dos braços de Malfoy, enquanto a mesma olhava para o trio-maravilha com um sorriso que ultrapassava a malicia e a lascívia do ser humano. O olhar dela mostrava o cinza escuro avermelhado, tom que seus olhos agora eram quando o trio aparecia e nos olhos dela estava uma '_canção de vitoria'_?

- Assistam e aprendam, vermes... - Disse Gina olhando para o trio. - _Malfoy_? - O mesmo se aproximava para beija-la, mas a mesma o impedia com um dedo sedutoramente. Nem mesmo Rony sabia o que fazer, pois o olhar dela o deixou completamente imóvel e com medo. - Se eu te pedisse para se ajoelhar e beijar o chão por onde eu passo, você o faria?

Sem a menor sombra de duvidas Draco começa a beijar o chão, fazendo Gina ri diabolicamente.

- Pra que maldição '_imperius' _quando podemos fazer de forma muito mais divertida e prazerosa, hum? - Disse olhando os três, enquanto Draco se levantava, zonzo, abraçando-a por trás e sedutoramente beijando-lhe a nuca na frente dos três.

Gina se divertia com a cena explicita, era como se estivesse gostando cada vez mais do seu lado maligno acordado.

- Já chega para uma demonstração pequena, não acham? - Disse Gina rindo de uma forma tão fria, divertida e maligna, que fez os três tremerem nas bases.

- _Finite incantatem_! - Diz Gina colocando um dedo no queixo de Malfoy, fazendo-o olhar nos seus olhos. - Pense duas vezes antes de me desafiar a partir de agora, Malfoy. - ela solta um beijinho e sai rindo com desdém.

- **VOCÊ ME PAGA**! - Grita Malfoy...

- É claro. Quanto você quer... Ah! Esqueci-me. Sou uma pobretona. Desculpa! Não dou gorjeta, sabe como é, Né? Para poupar o dinheiro...

E sai. Os quatros ficam estáticos. Malfoy apenas sai dali...

- Harry, o que foi que você fez com minha irmã? - pergunta Rony.

- Nem mesmo eu sei... - Responde.

* * *

Malfoy, já no seu quarto, olhava para o teto de sua cama, estava com ódio. Como uma Weasley poderia brincar com ele daquela forma?

Ele nunca quis admitir, mas sempre teve uma queda muito grande pela caçula da família Weasley. Mantinha esse segredo consigo, mas ao vê-la hoje, seus temores estavam confirmados. A conversa que havia escutado dela com o Professor Snape agora estava clara! Depois do fora que o _Potter_ havia dado, com certeza, ela iria fazer algo estupidamente burro para se vingar! De alguma forma ele havia lido isso nos olhos dela.

De todas que ele havia ficado, nunca nenhuma garota o fez se sentir como Gina fazia com apenas um olhar.

_"Potter idiota! Olha o que você fez a ela!"_

Ele fecha a cara.

_"Lá vai. **DRACO MALFOY PARA DE PENSAR NELA**_!" Retalhava em pensamento...

No baile do ano passado…

Seus pensamentos voaram até o dia de sua formatura, após saber que não iria ficar na mansão sozinho, ele, um pouco bêbado foi conversar com Gina, sem que ninguém visse, já que ela havia saído para ir ao banheiro.

* * *

_**Flash Back on **_

* * *

_Gina estava muito bela, mesmo com aquele vestido de segunda mão. __A cada passo, Draco se amaldiçoava por aquela Weasley fazer o que ela fazia sem nem ao menos perceber! __Quem era ela para lançar qualquer feitiço nele? Se é que ela havia lançado algo. __Ela não teria lançado e fingir que nada tinha feito!_

_Lá estava ela...__Cabelos grandes, muito vermelhos, alisados com um feitiço e nas pontas cacheado... __Branca, com as sarnas aparecendo visivelmente. Mais um toque Weasley. __Ela vinha se aproximando... Aproximava-se cada vez mais... __Cinco metros... Três... Dois...Um..._

_Agora ela estava emparelhada com ele. __Era sua chance, ou então, nunca mais iria dizer nada!_

_Ela começava a se afastar...__Um metro... Dois... Três._

_- Weasley! – Malfoy fala, mas Gina continua... – Virginia Weasley!_

_Ela para... Vira-se... E encara Malfoy. __Achava que seria alguma brincadeirinha de mau gosto..._

_- O que é?_

_"O que é? Como uma Grifinória falava assim com ele! Draco Malfoy!"._

_- Venha cá..._

_- Eu não!_

_- Estou pedindo._

_- Um Malfoy pedindo?_

_"Droga Weasley! Por que você me olha assim?"_

_Gina parecia perceber que estava mexendo com Malfoy e muito._

_- Gina..._

_- Gina? – Diz a própria. – Não sabia que você conhecia meu apelido!_

_- Isso não vem ao caso! Eu preciso falar com você. Agora. Será que pode me acompanhar?_

_"Diga que não, saia, chame seu irmão! Mas pare de me olhar assim!" praguejava Draco em pensamentos._

_- É sobre o que?_

_- Me siga é saberá!_

_"Ela é mais curiosa do que dizem! Ela vai me acompanhar?"_

_- Pois vamos logo! Se Rony ou um dos meus irmãos me pega, nem sei o que pode acontecer!_

_- Você vai? – Perguntava incrédulo._

_- Você não ta chamando?_

_- Mas seu Potter não lhe preveniu sobre mim?_

_- Nem precisa! Só o seu sobrenome já me diz para me manter longe de você! Mas se não é nada, então estou indo!_

_- Você iria me acompanhar?_

_- Não sinto que ira fazer nada de ruim. É só uma conversa..._

_Draco se vira... "Tá tão na cara assim!" Se perguntava._

_- Me siga..._

_E com isso Gina o segue até uma sala._

_- Diz logo Malf... – Draco cala a boca de Gina com um beijo..._

_No começo ela resiste, mas se entrega ao beijo... Quando eles se separam Gina o olhava com raiva._

_- Que idiotice é essa?_

_- Não é idiotice... Équeeugosgostodedevovocê. – Draco fala quase que resmungando._

_- Como?_

_- Eu gosto de você! É isso! – Diz Draco de uma vez_

_Por uns minutos o silencio pairou._

_- Gosta? Malfoy's não gostam!_

_- Mas você me lançou algum feitiço!_

_- Eu? Eu mesmo não Malfoy! Você está enganado!_

_A cada vez que Malfoy olhava para Gina, seu corpo estremecia. E era bem visível..._

_Como essa paixonite foi aparecer, talvez por causa do grandioso Potter. Ele sempre tinha tudo!_

_Tá, Draco Malfoy também tinha, mas a maioria foi ganha por medo! Potter ao contrario, ganhou respeito! Era um fraco, isso sim. Mas por que logo por uma Weasley!_

_E o que diabos ele estava ali fazendo? __Se declarando? __Um Malfoy nunca se declara!_

_- Sim, vai ficar me olhando com essa cara de... – Novamente Gina foi calada com um beijo._

_Desta vez os dois se olham durante o beijo... E Gina vê... Os olhos cinzas de Malfoy estavam azuis... E um azul límpido. Muito belo... __E através dele poderia ser ler a alma de Malfoy... __Quando o beijo quebra, o contato visual permanece._

_- Malfoy... Eu... Eu não gosto de dar foras, mas..._

_- Então não de! Fique comigo!_

_- Primeiro. Você esta bêbado! Segundo, meu coração pertence a outro!_

_Foi um balde de água fria em cima de Malfoy. __Com isso ele a vê saindo da sala. Mas não antes de seu orgulho reaparecer!_

_- O Potter não é? Potter é um inútil! Pode ter conseguido derrotar Voldemort! Mas nunca vai lhe olhar! Ele só te olha como a garotinha casula de uma família pobretona! É o que és! Não sei como __fui fazer esse papel ridículo! Ah! Já sei... – Dizia se aproximando! – Eu apostei que lhe arrancaria um beijo... Arranquei dois! Rapazes!_

_Gargalhadas vieram do fundo da sala._

_- Só podia ser uma Weasley mesmo! Hahuahuahuahuaua – dizia uma voz masculina!_

_- Como são ingênuas as Grifinória! Hahuahuahua - diz outra voz masculina._

_Gina olha para os olhos de Malfoy, novamente estavam cinzentos. E nada mais podia se ver._

_- Você não presta Malfoy!_

_E com isso ela sai da sala batendo a porta. __Na hora que ela o faz, Draco aponta a varinha para a escuridão._

_- Finite incantaten - E o som das risadas cessa, e as vozes também._

_- Não me humilharei na sua frente de novo, Weasley! Mas não deixarei barato! Você me paga! – E ele da um riso. – Mas você beija muito bem, pequena._

_E lá ele fica, até se cansar e se acalmar, se tornando mais uma vez o Malfoy que todos conheciam._

* * *

_**Flash Back Off **_

* * *

Aquelas lembranças eram amargas e de uma certa forma gostosas de serem recordadas. Principalmente pode causa do beijo! Mas depois do que aconteceu mais cedo em frente à sala da Professora Minerva ele se amaldiçoou por gostar dela.

Hoje ele queria tê-la agarrado e dado um beijo nela. Aquele feitiço conhecido como '_Feitiço de sedução_' funcionava quase parecido com uma poção do amor, mas não chegava a tanto, pois diferente da poção do amor, o feitiço só acentuava o desejo verdadeiro da pessoa! Claro, poucos conheciam o segredo daquele feitiço, então Malfoy acreditava estar seguro do trio-maravilha. Mas graças ao maldito feitiço ele havia mostrado à pequena Weasley, que provavelmente conhecia o segredo, o quanto ele queria beijá-la.

Até aquele momento Malfoy poderia ter fingido que nada havia acontecido e continuaria a desprezar a família dela, mas, graças ao feitiço o fez com que ele sentisse e visse através dos olhos dela.

_"Aquele olhar frio... Não é típico da garota que adorei intensamente e escondido_". Pensa. _"Mas naquela hora que eu ia beijando-a, eu vi, em seus olhos, que haviam voltado a ficar castanho, que ela estava com medo e estava aprontando alguma..."_

* * *

Penúltimo dia em Hogwarts. Algumas horas antes da detenção de Gina.

A maioria dos alunos foi a Hogsmeade e Gina havia ficado. Estava na biblioteca quando sentiu ser observada. Mas não precisou olhar para saber quem era. Sem muita vontade, Gina levanta a cabeça e encontra Draco Malfoy, escorado na parede, olhando diretamente para ela. Ela sem querer dá um sorriso de lado cínico.

- O que queres? – Pergunta tranquila.

- Nada Weasley... Apenas pensei que tinha ido como todos para o vilarejo. Ultima visita.

- Hum, eu preciso mesmo responder, ou me ver aqui já responde, Malfoy?

Draco rosnou de raiva, o que fez Gina se escorar na poltrona, cruzando os dedos em sua frente, com um meio sorriso no canto de sua boca. Aquilo o fez se aproximar, voltando a seu sentido sedutor, parando em uma prateleira estrategicamente para ver o formato do livro, e se não tivesse outros livros a frente, com certeza veria o nome do livro que ela lia.

- Weasley, eu quero conversar.

- E por acaso temos alguma coisa para conversarmos, Malfoy? - Ela olhou divertida a ele, com seus olhos cinzentos avermelhados, sem deixa-lo responder. - Não. Não tenho.

- Ora Weasley, você me lança um feitiço daquele e depois diz que não temos nada a conversar?

- Feitiço? - Fingiu de desentendida. - Ah! Aquele? Nossa, que detalhista. Não me apego a estes detalhes minúsculos Malfoy. E acreditava que você também não. - Disse irônica.

Em qualquer outro dia, com qualquer outra pessoa, aquela seria uma resposta errônea, mas Malfoy precisava deixar seu orgulho guardado um pouquinho e com muita dificuldade o fez.

- Penúltimo dia em Hogwarts e você está enfurnada na Biblioteca? Mesmo?

- Melhor lugar para ler, se não sabe, principalmente quando o castelo está vazio e não transformado em um cabaré como fazem. Alias, Malfoy, você está atrapalhando minha leitura.

- Por que você está na seção de Poções, lendo livros de poções? Essa é a matéria que você mais odeia! - Disse.

- Eu não odeio mais, como pode ver, ou seu cérebro realmente fritou e você esqueceu que sempre que eu chegava lá para falar com o professor, você ficava bisbilhotando o que eu conversava com ele?

- É verdade. Parece que agora poções era sua matéria preferida, não?

- Preciso responder também? - Disse, se escorando na mesa, vendo-o se aproximar. - Não seria melhor dar o fora daqui e me deixar em paz ou não aprendeu com a brincadeira de algumas horas atras?

Aquilo pegou no ponto fraco de Draco. Novamente ele rosnou com raiva e ela sorria divertida.

- Não enquanto você não me dizer o que está te perturbando.

- E desde quando você fica preocupado?

- Eu não disse que estava preocupado eu disse que '_você está tramando algo_'!

- Não, você disse que '_estou perturbada_'.

- Pensei que não olhava os detalhes.

- Talvez eu olhe. - Disse rindo com desdem. Ela começava a tira-lo de sua calma.

- Weasley, Weasley, o que está tramando?

- Se eu estiver, por acaso é da sua conta?

Malfoy se desencosta da parede e se aproxima de Gina. Quando ele passa os olhos pelo livro, Gina coloca um pergaminho no meio.

- Cadê seus amiguinhos que nem naquele dia? Escondidos no meio desse livro?

- _Weasley..._

- Ué, pra você vir ver o que estou lendo é bem capaz deles estarem dentro do livro...

Realmente essa não era a Virginia que ele sempre viu.

- Hum, poção complicada essa... – Dizia Draco, olhando a pagina em que Gina não tinha coberto, sem muito interesse. A parte importante do nome da poção ela tinha coberto rapidamente.

Com um baque surdo, Gina fecha o livro, pegando-o, junto com outros, se pondo de pé saindo da biblioteca. Ficar perto de Malfoy fazia algo em seu estomago se contorcer, de um jeito gostoso, mas isso ela repreendia a si mesma por sentir.

Antes que saísse completamente Malfoy a segura pelo braço, segurando-a, e prensando ela na parede de livros.

- Você não vai fugir desta vez, Weasley!

- Escute aqui, Malfoy, você nada é meu, nem eu sou nada sua! E com essa explicação, eu não lhe devo satisfações nenhuma! - disse fitando os olhos cinza azulados dele. Ainda se lembrava bem do que o feitiço de sedução havia feito e como ele havia se portado, e só de se lembrar do trio-maravilha atrapalhando, fazia seu sangue ferver de raiva por não ter aproveitado.

- E por que é que eu vejo nos teus olhos isso: _"Eu vou fazer besteira hoje na hora da detenção?"_

Gina fica visivelmente perturbada, tirando-lhe de seus pensamentos. Seus olhos, que até então estavam cinzentos-avermelhados, voltam à cor normal. Draco sabia que tinha acertado! Ela ia fazer algo de muito estúpido... O quê, não sabia muito bem... Se ele pudesse ter visto melhor o nome daquela poção.

- No dia que você conseguir ler minha mente, Malfoy, me avisa, que eu reclamamo ao Snape das aulas ridículas que ele dá de... - Parou o que ia falar, abaixou os olhos, suspirando e quando o olhou novamente, o cinzento avermelhado havia voltado.

- Aulas?

- Não pense que vou cair nos teus pés como metade da população feminina de Hogwarts cai. Não percebeu que mudei, Malfoy? - Disse com uma voz letal.

- Ah, sim, mudou. Impossível de não ver isso, Weasley. - Ele disse, agora era a vez dele se divertir. Ele, percebendo que ela estava incomodada com a presença dele, começou a agradecer mentalmente o feitiço que ela mesma fizera, para poder achar brechas nas ironias dela. - Fala, Weasley, eu quero saber o que está aprontando de burro para se vingar!

Irritada, Gina olha bem pros olhos de Malfoy. Seus olhos se estreitam de ódio. Ela colocava, ou tentava colocar todo o ódio naquele olhar, mas algo atrapalhava. Não. ela não estava conseguindo. A respiração dele estava próxima de mais, ela conseguia sentir o corpo dele próximo de mais, mesmo com a metade daqueles livros que estava carregando, Gina conseguia sentir com as costas das mãos o corpo delgado dele e estava se amaldiçoando por isso. Malfoy sentia a respiração entrecortada dela, a raiva de não conseguir se controlar, do corpo dela parecer não se conter ao corpo dele...

- Não vou dizer o que quer que eu esteja tramando para... - Gina fecha a boca. "_Sua burra! Você vai acabar falando!"_ Se xinga mentalmente.

- Viu como você está aprontando alguma?

- Já disse, desde quando você esta preocupado comigo? Alias, não sou apenas uma _'pobretona com roupas de segunda mão'_? O que o príncipe nórdico quer saber sobre uma plebeia...

- Deixe de infantilidade, _Weasley_! - dizia sedutoramente, colocando a mão dele no queixo dela. - Quero conversar, mas não está querendo se abrir, não é mesmo?

- Conversar como no dia de sua formatura? - Disse e viu que tinha atingido a ferida em cheio. Malfoy ficou visivelmente perturbado, parando sua mão, gelada, no queixo dela. Gina percebendo que o deixara sem ação rápido acrescentou:

- Levou um fora! Isso mesmo! Um fora de uma Weasley! Da raça que você mais odeia... Uma pobretona de cabelos de fogo e vestes de segunda mão, sardenta... E ai Malfoy? O que você diz?

Ela sentiu a respiração dele ficar entrecortada e perigosa, mas o que veio depois não lhe foi esperado.

- Acho que você esqueceu de dizer _apaixonada por Harry Potter_, não é mesmo, Weasley? - Disse, tirando a mão do rosto dela, fazendo-o se afastar alguns centímetros.

- Apaixonada? – Gina soltou um riso seco. – A_paixonada_? – Outro riso seco. – Não me faça rir!

- Apaixonada _sim_. Não mais por que levou um fora do testa rachada! E que fora, _heim_! Toda Hogwarts sabe da briguinha!

Ambos mutuamente se agulhavam. Estavam perto um do outro o suficiente para sentirem suas respirações entrecortadas e raivosas. Gina ficava branca a cada palavra. Ela que agora estava sem ação e Malfoy se aproveitou! Ela feriu o orgulho dele duas vezes, agora era vez dele!

- E o que foi aquilo tudo? - Disse se afastando dela, se divertindo vendo a face dela se tornar branca. Seu lado Malfoy falando bem mais alto. - A sangue-ruim sabe-tudo também estava no meio da briga e o seu irmão pobretão também. Mas que coisa feia, querer soltar um _avada_ sem mesmo saber soltá-lo! – Malfoy cruza os braços levando uma mão a têmpora e depois balançando um dedo em um '_tsk, tsk'_ – Ora, a meiga Weasley, incapaz de matar uma mosca, quase mata seu irmão e quem foi que lhe separou dessa tentativa? Lógico... O salvador dos fracos e oprimidos: _Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu_. E um detalhe importante, ele quase lhe joga pela janela! Mas que belo cavalheiro ele foi...

Gina estava muito branca. Os olhos dela se contraíram e ele pôde ver a fúria que ela estava. Agora ela conseguia ficar exatamente como queria. E ele viu a burrice que estava fazendo.

_"Maldito orgulho"_ - Ralhou internamente.

De castanho-cinzentos, seus olhos novamente foram para um cinza escuro, como que por magia. Ela estava colocando todo seu terror, ódio e tudo de pior na expressão do olhar.

- Em Hogwarts, nada é segredo, não? - Disse ela com a voz falhando. Como era possível alguém falar daquela forma letal como ela estava falando? Ele sabia que estava magoando-a a cada segundo, mas seu orgulho Malfoy falava mais alto. Mas ele percebeu o quão perigoso ela estava ficando. Ela estava formada e agora era adulta.

"_Matar-me será sua ida a Azkaban."_ Pensava, mas sem convencer-se.

Ele viu que aquilo era a gota. Deslizando a mão para a varinha dentro do bolso da capa, a retirou pronto para qualquer ataque. Mas o que acontece o surpreendeu. Jogando o livro na cadeira acochada, em menos de cinco segundos, Gina estava próxima segurando a mão dele com uma força sobre-humana, apontando a própria varinha dele pro pescoço dele forçando para baixo, deixando que as faces deles estivessem cinco milímetros de distancia.

Esse ato o assustou e ele caiu sentado na cadeira. Desta vez, eles estavam realmente cara a cara. Ele pode ver o olhar dela próximo e o hálito dela no seu rosto. Se ela fosse um dragão, já teria o matado pela respiração entrecortada e mortal que ela dava...

- **_Potter_ isso, _Potter_ aquilo... _Potter_ pra cima, _Potter_ para baixo**... Vem cá, você acha que eu sou aquela garotinha que se envergonhava todinha quando o todo poderoso _Harry Potter_ a olhava? Pense bem! Não sou igual à antes e se quiser tocar no nome dele para que **eu te mate**, vá em frente! Mas pode ter certeza, você _irá_ **_se arrepender_**!

Nisso ela se vira, apanha o livro que estava lendo olha para Malfoy novamente e sai da biblioteca.

Malfoy vendo que ela saia, respirou aliviado.

- Essa foi por pouco. Ainda morro por causa da minha língua. Nossa!

Respirava depois da demonstração de rapidez da Weasley.

* * *

A noite já chegava e o horário da detenção também se aproximava.

Gina no quarto onde ela dormia, agora sozinha, preparava tudo para sua ida... De manhã,antes do acontecimento da biblioteca com Malfoy, sem os alunos, ela pode esconder umas coisas exatamente no local onde aconteceria.

Conseguiu não ser vista por ninguém, inclusive pelos centauros.

- Tomara que à noite de tudo certo.

E arrumava mais uma mala, pequena, para a entrada na floresta, já com _tudo_ pronto.

Malfoy, no seu quarto onde dormia na Sonserina, pensava em como ele iria impedir que ela fizesse o que quer que fosse de alguma forma. A única que ele encontrou para fazer foi se pondo de pé e sair à procura dela.

* * *

Era oito horas e todos os alunos já estavam em suas casas. Gina descia as escadas. Assim que ela apareceu no andar de baixo, todos pararam e olharam para ela. O silencio mórbido pairou pela casa.

- O que foi? Perderam alguma coisa? – Perguntou, com um sorriso cínico. Ninguém respondeu, tão pouco voltaram a fazer o que quer que fosse.

- Você vai sair? – Perguntou uma primeiranista.

- É da sua conta?

- Você vai acabar colocando nossos pontos mais a baixo do que já estão!

Com isso muitos concordam.

- E quem é que vai me impedir de sair? – Ninguém respondeu.

- Eu...- E nisso Harry Potter, junto com seus amigos parecem.

Gina da uma gargalhada seca.

- _Você_? Mesmo sendo professor não ira me impedir...

- Já chega Gina! – Começa Rony. – Mamãe me autorizou em lhe deixar inconsciente se você saísse da linha por um só segundo! – E saca a varinha.

Gina cruza os braços.

Com essa reação, muitos prendem a respiração. Até Hermione acha estranho.

- Se você diz assim, _querido_ eu fico parada aqui e não vou a minha _detençãozinha_, não é mesmo, Filch?

Todos se viram...

Do buraco da porta do retrato aparece o zelador, Filch e sua gata inseparável.

- _Detenção_? – Repetem ao mesmo tempo Harry, Rony e Hermione.

- Sim... – Diz Filch.

- Mas ninguém avisou a ninguém sobre a detenção. – Começa Hermione.

- E era pra saber? – Pergunta Filch. – Essa ai só vai aprender uma lição na Floresta... Agora vamos! – Diz, se virando pra sair pelo buraco do retrato.

Gina da um aceno de "_adeuzinho, idiotas."_ E ri da cara em que os três fazem, saindo e acompanhando o zelador...

* * *

Malfoy sai do quarto também. Eram oito e quinze, no máximo.

Desde que havia ganhado de _Potter_ um ano antes de Voldemort morrer completamente, seu pai havia lhe dado uma capa de invisibilidade e a vassoura mais nova do mercado, A Firebolt 3000. Com essa capa ele se cobre e vai andar por Hogwarts. Mesmo sendo um professor ele ainda tinha o habito de andar por Hogwarts por de baixo da capa.

Quando escuta a voz dela, ele vai para perto.

Filch e ela começavam a quase se estapear. Ela havia usado termos como _'aborto'_ e _'imprestável'._

- Se você morrer na floresta pode ter certeza que não haverá ninguém que sentirá sua falta.

- Graças a Merlim por isso. Pois prefiro estar ao lado ou de Salazar Slytherin ou de Lord Voldemort no inferno do que aqui com esses sangues-ruins metidos e com abortos que nem você, imprestáveis!

Filch agarra o braço da menina e já estava quase para estapeá-la quando Hagrid chega.

**- HEI! LARGUE ELA!**

- Tome ela! E vê se esquece ela por lá que é o melhor que você fará! Toda escola agradecerá!

Filch se vira e sai de lá.

- Você está bem? - Pergunta Hagrid.

- Estou. Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Vamos logo, estou ansiosa para conhecer a floresta.

_"A floresta proibida? Por que estaria ansiosa?"_ Pensa o guarda-caças.

- Criança... Aquilo é um lugar perigoso. Por favor. Tenha cuidado lá! Trouxe sua varinha?

- Sim. Agora vamos logo!

- E Para que essa bolsa?

- Nada. Só meus livros. Assim eu aproveito para estudar também algumas plantas. Sabe, sou a melhor aluna da professora Sprout e ela quer tirar umas férias.

_"Aí tem coisa! Desse mato vai sair uma porção de morcego_!"- Pensa Malfoy.

- Vamos logo! Prefiro você pesquisando isso na biblioteca e não na floresta!

Draco acompanha os dois. Já tivera ali uma vez no primeiro ano e não havia sido uma experiência muito boa.

- Certo, aqui é a detenção. A senhorita vai ter que limpar a fachada da floresta.

**- COMO É QUE É? QUER DIZER QUE EU NÃO VOU ENTRAR?**

- Não, e você deveria sentir-se aliviada. A professora Mcgonagall descidiu que lhe por em perigo real não seria bom.

_"maldita professora! E agora? Como posso estar ali... Vou ter que fazer pose... Se não entro com ele, então será SEM ele!"_

Gina começa a fazer o serviço...

* * *

Gina percebe que Hagrid, sem querer, começava a cochilar...

_"É agora ou nunca!"_ Pensa e então ela começa a adentrar a floresta.

Canino começa a latir... Mas tarde de mais...

- O que foi? Srta. Weasley? **SRTA. WEASLEY?**

Hagrid se levantou rapidamente, pegou o lampião, o arco e saiu em busca de Gina.

* * *

Depois de correr muito, Gina conseguiu fazer o que tinha que fazer e começa a voltar para a orla. Sua bolsa já se achava bem mais vazia e leve.

De repente ela sente duas mãos lhe envolvendo a cintura.

**- PEGUEI VOCÊ!**

**- AHHHHH!**

Malfoy logo tapa a boca de Gina.

Quando ele percebe que ela não vai gritar ele destapa a boca dela. E antes que pudesse falar, ela fala primeiro:

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu que pergunto! Por que você adentrou a floresta? Isso aqui é perigoso! -responde Malfoy.

- Então, Professor Malfoy, saia daqui!

- Não sem você!

- Esta ficando sentimental?

- Você sabe que eu não sou assim! O que diabos você está planejando!

Ele poderia arruinar todo o plano dela, ela tinha que fazer algo! Mesmo que tolo, ela tinha que fazer algo e a única coisa que lhe veio à cabeça foi...

- Uma voz... - começa tentando parecer inocente... - Me chamou... Era parecida a voz de...

- De? - Pergunta Malfoy achando esquisito...

- Carlinhos... Meu irmão mais velho... Eu achei que ele estava em apuros... Eu não posso simplesmente sair daqui enquanto escuto o Carlinhos gritar meu nome!

- Gritar? Gina não tem ninguém gritando... Pare de mentir!

- **VIRGÍNIA**! - Alguém gritava, mas vindo do lado oposto ao que ela estava voltando.

- Está vendo? Ele está aqui! - Dizia se aliviando de alguém ter gritado o nome dela!

- Com certeza foi o guarda caças! Aquele gigante... Agora vamos voltar! Eu estou arriscando o meu pescoço aqui.

- Então vá agora me deixe em paz!

- _Preste atenção garota!_ - O olhar de Draco passava de só frio para frio, assustadoramente nervoso e amigável. Gina quase não resistia àqueles olhos cinzentos olhando para ela.

Foi um impulso que teve que quase coloca tudo a perder. Mas ela se controla.

_"Gina se acalme! Ele não esta preocupado!"_

- Deixe de fazer cena! – Continua Malfoy fazendo-a voltar à realidade.- Não existe só o _Potter_ na vida! Será que você não percebeu? O Fora que ele deu não foi suficiente? _Potter_ é apenas um boçal que se '_vangloria_' herói! E seja lá o que ele deve ter feito para você com certeza foi à gota d'água! Cadê aquela menina que corava furiosamente só de um garoto olhá-la como estou olhando agora?

- Morreu, Malfoy... Se você quer passar algum sentimentalismo, me desculpe, você se enganou de porta!

**_PLAFT!_**

Malfoy solta Gina e lhe taca um tapa... Que ecoou pela floresta. Parecia que Gina tinha se acostumado com os tapas.

Ela olhava para cara dele como se nada tivesse acontecido!

- Mais um tapa para a conta de Gina Weasley! Com o teu foram 10 que eu recebi esse mês! E não dói mais, sabia?

Draco a segura pelos braços e a sacode.

- Preste atenção que eu só falo uma vez, deixe de ser vítima! Não faz, nem é seu estilo!

Um barulho arrepiante ecoou pela floresta. Gina olhou com medo, mas feliz.

- Preste atenção _você_ Draco Malfoy, esqueça que eu existi. É o melhor que fará! Será uma Weasley a menos no mundo!

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Eu? Apenas dando o troco a todos e indo viver minha vida! Já somos formados! Passar bem, Professor Malfoy! Viva sua vida... E eu vou viver a minha...

Ela o empurra e adentra mais a ia atrás dela, mas Hagrid havia chegado.

- Malfoy o que você fez com Gina?

- Tentei impedir dela entrar! Ela simplesmente está tentando se matar! Agora vamos logo, que eu não vou deixar que isso aconteça!

Hagrid olhou bem nos olhos de Malfoy, sim, ele era apaixonado pela Gina, e ele sabia, sem consciência de Draco. Apenas havia confirmado as expectativas.

Eles entram ainda mais na floresta, apenas para verem o que temiam.

Gina enfrentava um monstro que nem mesmo Hagrid sabia que monstro era aquele.

**- GINA SAI DE PERTO DELE!**

Mas ela não escuta... Malfoy corre até onde ela está, e grita:

-**_ ESTUPEFAÇA_**!- O monstro que cai no chão.

Ele olha para Gina e ela parecia que ia começar uma briga, mas eles escutam outro barulho... Quando menos percebem, estavam rolado barranco a baixo...

Com isso Draco acaba se machucando muito. Mais do que Gina.

- Eu vou pegar uma corda... Gina cuide do Malfoy eu não demoro! - Diz Hagrid

- Seu burro, será que você não desiste?

- Acho que não... - Ele sorri e olha Gina. Ela estava com os olhos marejados... Uma coisa que não fazia mais há algum tempo.

- Por quê? - pergunta numa voz fraca.

- Por que o quê?

- Por que se arriscou assim?

- Sou seu professor! Melhor, seria seu futuro professor, caso repetisse de ano. Mas você já se formou... Agora... AI...

- _Ossu consertare_!

- Esqueci que você seria Medibruxa. Obrigado. Está bem melhor. Agora se me permite...

- Malf...

Ele havia calado ela da melhor forma. Draco puxa Gina para cima de si e a beija de forma calorosa, apaixonada. Da primeira vez que ele havia beijado-a ele estava bêbado, mas o sentimento era o mesmo... Não, me engano, eram maiores que antigamente! Gina, por outro lado, sentia em seu estomago borboletas dançarem. Talvez ela pudesse se apaixonar por ele. Já eram crescidos, poderiam fazer o que quisessem agora. Poderiam ter um amor proibido, como era até então.

_"Amor? Desde quando amo o Malfoy?"_

Quando Draco descola os lábios de Gina, sussurra:

- Ainda quer fazer a besteira?

- Por que isso?

Ele olha a expressão de espanto de Gina...

- Você já sabe!

- Um Malfoy não ama!

- Posso ser diferente do que seu irmão e o testa rachada dizem!

Gina sentia algo diferente. Não era desprezo, nem nada do tipo, ela nunca admitiu, ou por estar muito preocupada em chamar atenção de Harry para si, ou por não entender, que tinha uma queda muito grande por Malfoy.

- Me responda, naquele dia, tinha mais alguém lá dentro?

- Não.

- Então...?

- Você não acha que eu iria deixar que você saísse de cabeça erguida sabendo que havia me dado um fora...

- Deveria ter imaginado!

- Se eu soubesse o que você poderia se tornar, eu teria feito que você me enxergasse de forma diferente! Ao invés de _amar_ o _Potter_.

Ele pode ver uma cosia que muitos não viam há muito tempo, um sorriso sincero.

- E agora, pequena? Posso lhe beijar novamente?

- Um Malfoy pedindo?

- Não se acostume... – Diz rindo.

- Draco? Soa estranho, não?

- Como assim? Meu nome?

- Não seu bobo! Eu lhe chamar pelo nome de batismo...

- Ué... Meu nome nunca soa estranho! – Diz vangloriando-se.

- Sabia que eu te detesto, Draco?

- Que bom! Assim fico mais grato em não ter que falar amor! E ai? Posso ou não posso?

- Sim, _Draco_. Você pode...

- Obrigado...- Dizia beijando-a.

Depois apenas roçando os lábios nos dela ele sussurra:

- Gina...

Ele novamente beija a garota. Envolvendo-a ainda mais.

Eles estavam suados e ofegando, mesmo à noite estando fria...

Ele mordiscava o pescoço dela e ela gemia baixinho de tanto prazer que a boca dele fazia ao morder ou beijar seu pescoço. Enquanto isso, ela acariciava a nuca dele e pelo que parecia, era o ponto fraco. A coisa parecia esquentar... Mas parecia que ela começava a se distanciar...

_"O que eu comecei, não pode ser parado..."_ Pensava...

- Desculpe Malfoy, mas isso não pode acontecer, você irá conhecer outras mulheres, muito melhores que eu... Mais maduras e mais bonitas e do seu nível.

- Weasley... Cala a boca! - Ele a puxa novamente, deitando-a no mato e a beijando fervorosamente novamente.

Ela correspondia a cada carícia, cada sussurro, a cada gota de suor que ele derramava, a cada reação que seu corpo fazia...

Aquilo era embriagante.

_"Depois desta noite Malfoy, nunca mais poderemos ficar juntos... E não sei o que irá acontecer... Hagrid vai demorar... Ele tem que demorar... Sim Malfoy, vou ser sua. Pelo menos você terá algo para se lembrar... Já que... Depois... Nunca mais... Você me verá..."_

As carícias aumentavam. Não dava para parar e não pararam.

Minutos depois, ela descansava a cabeça em cima do tórax de Malfoy, os dois totalmente ofegantes, mas realizados.

Um seria do outro para sempre, mesmo que não quisessem. Eles tinham feito uma ponte e essa com certeza não se quebraria tão fácil...

Enganos. Hagrid voltara depois dos dois terem se recomposto, então, com a corda, eles sobem o pequeno morro.

- Alias, Por que vocês não usaram a varinha para sair de lá? – Pergunta Hagrid.

- Er... – Começava Gina que corava furiosamente.

Hagrid sorri.

- Ao que parece, pequena Weasley, você voltou a ser _a __mesma_...

Com isso, ela abaixa a cabeça. Não daria para ser arrogante, não com Hagrid, mesmo ele sendo amigo daqueles que lhe machucaram. E, além disso, ela estava feliz. Feliz e infeliz. Ela entenderá o que era o amor. Mas não por muito tempo...

Quando estavam para sair da floresta, Gina dá um grito... Malfoy e Hagrid olham e vêem a cena. O animal que tinha atacado Gina anteriormente havia acordado e estava segurando Gina...

Na boca...

Por fim, matando-a.

**_- NÃOOOOO!_**

Hagrid atira na criatura, mas esta desaparece, assim como tinha surgido, largando o corpo estraçalhado de Gina no chão. Vendo aquela cena, Malfoy não se mexe. Cai no chão chorando...

A mulher de sua vida acabava de morrer...

* * *

**Fim do Capitulo!**

* * *

Off: Deixem Sua Review! Please! Assim Ela me motiva ainda mais a finalizar a fic de uma vez por todas! Garanto!


	2. Adeus Gina

**Classificação:** M.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

**Published:** 17/10/03

**1° Edição: **18/06/04

**2° Edição: **04/09/2010

**3° Edição: **20/12/12

Boa leitura! E Review! Please!

* * *

_**Adeus Gina**_

* * *

- _Não acredito_... - Falava Draco incrédulo do que acabava de ter acontecido... - _Como... Pode?_

- Professor Malfoy, não podemos fazer mais nada! - comenta Hagrid choroso. – A única coisa que temos que fazer é avisar a professora McGonagall.

- Eu fico com ela... Vá...

Hagrid não queria deixá-lo ali... Não podia... Mas ele era adulto, saberia lidar com a dor... Minutos depois de ter deixado Malfoy, este se levanta e vai até o corpo de Gina, já sem vida.

- _Eu... Não... Entendo... Como você se... Soltou do meu braço? Eu estava segurando sua mão, forte... Por quê?_ - Ele pega Gina nos braços. - _Eu sabia! Mas Por Que? Eu... Eu realmente pensei! Não! Não Malfoy! Ela tinha desistido! Ela era sua! Não era? Ela tinha desistido sim!_ - Malfoy estava inconsolado, segurando-a sem vida em seus braços. _- Não brinque comigo! Vamos... Acorde... Eu me recuso a aceitar que você morreu assim e eu não pude fazer nada..._

_"Me esqueça Malfoy..."_

As palavras de Gina passavam em sua cabeça...

_"Me esqueça..."_

_- Como eu vou te esquecer? Isso é impossível! Eu... Não... Sou nada... Sem... Você..._

Ele repousa novamente a cabeça dela no chão, agora ele estava todo sujo de sangue... O sangue dela... Ele respira fundo...

- Eu sou um Malfoy! E Malfoy não chora! Se ajeite! Ou vai querer ser a piada da escola?

Ele olha mais uma vez para o corpo, respira fundo novamente enxugando as lágrimas com a parte de trás da manga, pega novamente Gina nos braços e começa a sair da floresta proibida...

Mal havia percebido que alguém lhe vigiava, logo depois saia do local onde tudo aconteceu, deixando para trás o que viu e muitas lágrimas...

* * *

- **MALFOY! ASSASSINO! VOCÊ MATOU MINHA IRMÃ! EU SABIA QUE NÃO DEVERIAM TER DEIXADO VOCÊ COMO PROFESSOR!**

Rony já ia avançar em Malfoy se Hermione e Harry não tivessem segurado-o. Dumbledore que estava vendo, abaixou a cabeça, assim como os outros professores que viam aquilo.

_"Pena que você perderá a cerimônia de graduação... Seria tão linda se não tivesse feito tudo do seu jeito, Srta. Weasley..."_ - Pensa Dumbledore... - Escutem... É uma lástima o que acabou de ocorrer, mas não controlamos nossos destinos... - Ele se vira para Minerva que chorava. - Vá e avise a família Weasley.

- Ela é uma burra... Por que quis se matar assim? - Fala Harry mais para si do que para qualquer um, mas Malfoy escutou... Parecia inchar de ódio.

Ele coloca o corpo de Gina no chão e parte para cima de Harry. Hagrid vendo a fúria emanar de Malfoy segura-o.

**- SEU CANALHA! VOCÊ QUE FEZ ISSO COM ELA! VOCÊ É O CULPADO DESSA TRANSFORMAÇÃO! NÃO DIGA QUE A CULPA NÃO É SUA, _POTTER_! POR QUE ELA É! TODA SUA! _TOTALMENTE_ SUA! SE VOCÊ... NÃO A ILUDISSE... COM CERTEZA ELA ESTARIA VIVA! E SERIA MINHA!**

**- NUNCA QUE EU DEIXARIA MINHA IRMÃ SER SUA, MALFOY! - **Começa Rony**. - NEM MESMO ELA IRIA QUERER!**

**- POR QUE NÃO PEDE PARA SIBILA E PERGUNTA À PRÓPRIA GINA, HEIM? POR ISSO QUE ELA QUIS SE LIVRAR DE PESSOAS COMO VOCÊ, WEASLEY! - **Se vira para Harry -** E DE VOCÊ, _POTTER_! AGORA VOCÊ VAI SIM, CONVIVER COM A CULPA DE ELA TER MORRIDO E EU PODE TER CERTEZA, _POTTER_, VOU FAZER DA SUA VIDA UM INFERNO!**

**- PAREM VOCÊS DOIS! -** Começa Hagrid que continuava segurando Malfoy para não avançasse em cima de Harry ou de Rony. **- PARECEM DUAS BRUXAS BRIGANDO POR UMA ROUPA NA LOJA! ESCUTEM BEM QUE EU SÓ FALO UMA VEZ! GINA INFELIZMENTE PROCUROU ISSO!** – Ele respira e fala com uma voz mais baixa. - Ela adentrou a floresta... Ela procurou...

- Não Hagrid... - Todos se viram para Harry, que estava com os olhos marejados. - Eu..._ a matei_.

* * *

**- NÃÃÃÃOOOO! MINHA PEQUENA GINA NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO!** - Grita a Sra. Weasley.

Ela acabava de ler a carta da Professora McGonagall.

Como esperava boas notícias ela havia se sentado na escada, como sempre fazia, e começava a ler a carta. A medida que ia avançando na carta sua expressão mudava. Sua face toda risonha, e normal, agora estava inundada de grossas lágrimas. Sua única filha havia falecido...

Sra Weasley fica daquela forma, sentada na escada por muito tempo chorando. Tentando entender por que Gina morreu. Já era hora do almoço e todos os Weasley estavam voltando do trabalho. Fred e Jorge, que se formaram e compraram uma loja com o dinheiro que Harry deu, estavam começando a fazer sucesso, o _'Gemialidades Weasley's'_.

Percy estava prestes a se casar com Penélope. Eles já haviam comprado a casa, perto de um povoado bruxo, não muito longe dali. Percy também trabalhava no Ministério da magia junto com seu pai, só que em outra área. Ele trabalhava diretamente com o ministro. Senhor Weasley foi o primeiro a estranhar o por quê do cheiro de comida não estar no ar...

- Molly?

- Mãe? - Pergunta Fred

- Por quê não estamos sentindo o cheiro da comida? - Pergunta Percy.

Eles vão até as escadas e vêem Senhora Weasley, com o rosto todo vermelho e inchado...

Ainda estava chorando muito. Quando viu Arthur ela correu até ele o abraçando.

- **ME DIZ QUE NÃO É VERDADE! QUE ISSO NÃO ACONTECEU... EU NÃO QUERO ACREDITAR ARTHUR, NÃO MESMO!**

- Molly, o que foi? O que você não quer acreditar?

- É mamãe... Nos conta... - Diz Jorge.

Ela brande a carta para eles verem, depois que o Senhor Weasley coloca Molly sentada novamente na escada ele vai até os garotos e eles começam a lê-la.

**_"Cara Familia Weasley..._**

**_É com grande pesar que eu escrevo essa carta..._**

**_Virgínia Weasley foi cumprir detenção na orla da Floresta proibida, mas não seguindo as regras ela adentrou a floresta. Infelizmente ela faleceu esta noite, dia 30 de junho de 98, às 3:00h. - A letra da professora McGonagall começava a ficar tremida e o pergaminho se mostrava um pouco úmido e em certas palavras, era como se tivesse chovido em cima da carta, pois marcas de água estavam amostra.- O professor Hagrid e o Professor Malfoy encontraram o corpo dela e viram os acontecimentos. _**

**_Pedimos autorização para levarmos o corpo para os exames restritos que se seguem nestes casos. _****_Realmente é um grande pesar._****_Gina passou em todos os testes e estaria na festa de graduação hoje à noite em Hogwarts._**

**_Pelo que aconteceu, Não haverá festa em Hogwarts._**

**_Todos os professores sentem muito pelo que aconteceu..._**

**_ Professora Minerva Mcgonagall_**

Jorge caiu numa poltrona, Fred se segurou para não cair também, Percy sentiu que a mãe precisava de conforto nesta hora e o Sr Weasley também não queria acreditar.

- Não... Não pode ser... - começa Fred. - Isso não está acontecendo...

Segundos depois que ele fechou a boca, Gui e Carlinhos aparataram na sala dos pais, já sabendo da notícia.

- Mãe... - começa Gui.

- Por Merlim... Por que isso aconteceu? - Perguntou Carlinhos já abraçando a mãe.

- _Por minha causa..._

Todos tomaram um susto com a voz, já que ninguém esperava que cabeça de Harry Potter, o professor de DCAT, iria aparecer na lareira.

Ele conta tudo o que aconteceu, na visão dele. Desde a briga que teve com Gina, o comportamento dela depois desta briga, o berrador incendiado. Até o que Malfoy narrou, Harry havia contado...

- A culpa não foi sua, querido. - começava Molly - Nem sua, nem do Malfoy, nem mesmo da própria Gina.

- Não Senhora Weasley. Rony não está muito bem e Hermione também se culpa, mas a maior parte a culpa foi minha. A culpa, em si, é mais minha sim, por fazer ela acreditar, portanto tempo, que poderia dar algo certo entre nós...

* * *

- Os exames já foram feitos e ela está sendo preparada para a cerimônia do adeus, Senhor Weasley. - Diz a Professora Mcgonagall.

Todos os alunos de Hogwarts, menos os sonserinos, pediram para participar da cerimônia do adeus e que ela fosse em Hogwarts, exatamente no dia do baile de formatura.

Apesar da mudança repentina de Gina, ninguém queria que ela morresse, nem mesmo pensavam na possibilidade dela falecer de uma forma tão trágica.

Todos os que conheciam Gina Weasley ficaram na escola, já os sonserinos partiram pelo expresso e depois cada qual para sua casa. Os fantasmas estavam apreensivos, já que para eles, a morte só passava de um plano. Nick estava sem fala, com medo de dizer algo para confortar a todos e acabar piorando o clima. O salão principal foi condecorado com as velas de costume, mas agora pretas, as mesas haviam desaparecido, e no local da mesa dos professores, o altar era feito e o local em que o caixão se encontraria, consagrado... Todos os alunos participaram da cerimônia do adeus.

Um grande pentagrama vermelho pairava entre o chão e as pernas dos convidados, feito de fumaça, o altar no meio do pentagrama e ao redor, varias escalas de círculos, cada um mostrando uma profundidade de amizade ao corpo, que um dia fora Gina Weasley. Grau de amigos, parentes, íntimos, professores, confidentes. Dumbledore entregou a chave de portal para a família Weasley e eles foram transportados exatamente no salão condecorado.

E depois deles, conhecidos da família, amigos, primos, parentes, começavam a aparatar dentro da escola, todos com a permissão do diretor.

Muitas amigas de Gina choravam muito, pois tinham uma afeição bem alta a esta, mesmo com raiva dela ter mudado tanto. Collin estava atônito. Muitas de suas amigas lhe consolavam. Ele era o melhor amigo de Gina, até antes da conversa com Harry, depois disso, ela nunca mais ousou olhar para ele de forma amigável.

Senhora Weasley era a que mais chorava e precisavam dela para a cerimônia, já que ela era a mulher, agora única, da família.

Nick foi conversar com Molly, já que estava entalado para dizer algo. Ele achava difícil tentar fazer com que ela se acalmasse para começar a cerimônia.

- Senhora Weasley... - Começou Nick, curvando-se exageradamente a ela.

- Nick...

- Eu, não sei o que falar essa hora... A Senhora sabe, já passamos desse plano e convivemos com a morte em si... Mas, quero que a senhora saiba, que cada lágrima que lhe sai da face traz mais uma infelicidade a senhorita Weasley.

Ela sorri.

- Eu sei... Mas ela era minha única filha... A menorzinha... Agora... - Mais lágrimas saiam dos olhos de Molly...

- Tenha certeza, senhora Weasley, ela esta bem melhor no local que ela estiver...

- Obrigada Nick... Obrigada...

Mesmo que tenha aliviado um pouco a dor, esta não passou toda. Depois de fazerem com que Molly Weasley se acalmasse mais para começar a cerimônia, o salão, que até então estava visivelmente pesado, todos se voltaram a ela.

As homenagens começavam.

Entrando dentro do círculo, ele começa a se transformar. E uma das rodas começava a piscar... Indicava o grau que tinha com o pequeno corpo.

Molly vai até o local, que era o primeiro, vindo de dentro para fora, círculo.

Ela respira fundo e começa a cantiga.

- _"From the fire, from the water, from the earth, from air. We born from ash and we will back for themes. Merlin, accept our little dotter, Virginia Weasley in Éden. 'Coz, now she's with you and with you, she will go on. __Go on til' we'll be back again..._

**(Vindo do fogo, Vindo da água, Vindo da terra, Vindo do ar. Nós nascemos das cinzas e nós voltaremos para elas. Merlin! Aceite nossa pequena filha, Virginia Weasley no Éden. Por que ela estará contigo agora e contigo ela continuará. E contigo continuará até o dia em que nos unirmos novamente.)**

O caixão que continha o corpo de Gina, transfigurado para ninguém notar que as presas do animal tinham estraçalhado o tórax, adentrava, sendo levado pelos fantasmas, sendo colocado no Altar onde era normalmente a mesa dos professores.

- _Vingardium Leviosa_! – Diz o diretor Dumbledore.

O Corpo inerte de Gina sai do caixão e vai parar no meio do pentagrama, no altar preparado com flores.

Ela estava linda, uma roupa rosa lhe vestia o corpo, que seria consagrado para voltar a terra. Muitos vendo o corpo de Gina não conseguiram conter as lágrimas.

Senhora Weasley teve que se segurar por alguns minutos, até que seu marido adentrasse o circulo e a segurasse. A cerimônia tinha começado e não poderia parar. Ela não poderia quebrar o circulo, se não o corpo da pequena Gina sumiria em meio do tempo e do espaço, para sempre.

Senhor Weasley adentra o circulo. O mesmo acontece, apontando para o mesmo local que a Molly Weasley estava e logo que o Artur Weasley adentra, ela se segura nele, para não cair. Ele então, com a mulher nos braços começa a cantar:

_-"We are giving the body, we are leaving the body Coz' her soul is in Éden and on earth, the flash and bone will be bared…"_

**(Nós estamos entregando o corpo, Nós estamos deixando o corpo. Por que a alma dela está no Éden e na terra, os ossos e a carne, serão enterrados)"**

Gui, Carlinhos, Percy, Rony, Fred e Jorge adentram o circulo, ficando igualmente com seus pais.

- _"We will never forget you, sis"_ - Diz Gui.

**(Nunca te esqueceremos, irmã)**

_- "We will miss you, sis"_- Diz Carlinhos.

**(sentiremos sua falta, irmã)**

_- "Our heart will aways remember as you are!" __- Diz Percy._

**(Nossos corações sempre se lembraram de você como você era)**

_- "Eden will give all the flowers that you always think"_- Diz Fred.

**(Éden lhe dara todas as flores que você sempre sonhou)**

_- "Eden will give all need, all suport, an all love that you aways belived" -_Diz Jorge.

**(Éden lhe dará tudo o que você precisa, todo apoio e todo amor que sempre** **acreditou)**

_- "In our maid will do everything to manten you with us!"_ - Diz Rony.

**(Em nossa mente faremos de tudo para lhe permanecer sempre viva!) **

Hermione adentra o circulo, junto com Harry, meio receoso. Para surpresa deste, o circulo não o expulsa, mais aponta o local que ele deveria ficar. Exatamente como Hermione, junto com a família.

- _"Gina"_- Lágrimas saiam dos olhos de Hermione. _-"All your friends forgive all that happens this last's days. We will miss you."_

**(Todos os seus amigos perdoaram tudo o que aconteceu nestes últimos dias. ****Sentiremos sua falta.) **

_- "But, we'll never forget, all your join, every smile that you give. __Forgive me what whever I say, what ever I do."_ - Diz Harry, que junto com Rony segurava Hermione, cada um de um lado desta.

** (Mas nunca esqueceremos toda sua alegria, todo sorriso que você sempre dava. Me perdoe por qualquer coisa que lhe disse ou qualquer coisa que fiz.)**

Um por um... Todos entraram no círculo.

Nenhum ali era íntimo o bastante de Gina para pegá-la no braço, nem mesmo a Sra Weasley, que era a mãe.

Geralmente apenas a pessoa com quem Gina passaria o resto da vida que iria para perto dela segurá-la. Senhora Weasley sabia que não poderia sair dali e ir abraçar a filha, mantê-la no colo, pois sabia a conseqüência deste ato.

Agora, não só o Senhor Weasley a segurava, Percy, Gui e Carlinhos também o faziam.

Os professores adentravam o circulo. Dumbledore e os outros professores ficaram em círculos diferentes, mais muito próximos. Os únicos que ficaram no mesmo círculo que a família, Hermione e Harry eram Dumbledore, Professora Sprout e Professora Mcgonagall.

Nem mesmo Snape fora jogado do círculo. Ele havia ficado no círculo em que o corpo considerava-o muito. Apesar do medo inicial que Gina sentia do Professor de poções ela havia conseguido entender um pouco dele, ao longo do tempo, observando a todos. Agora faltava apenas uma pessoa... Draco Malfoy.

Todos pensaram que assim que ele entrasse seria expulso do circulo de amizade, mas não. Os círculos brilharam, todos ao mesmo tempo... Uma coisa dessas só acontecia se a pessoa que adentrará o ritual era tudo ao mesmo tempo. Então, para a fúria de Rony, que não poderia fazer nada, os círculos se apagaram e o pentagrama brilhou...

Ele era o único que poderia segurar o corpo da pequena Weasley. O único que poderia abraça-la e fazer as melhores homenagens. Ele tentava sustentar a pose de sempre, indiferente. Mas aos moucos seus olhos começavam a marejar, uma coisa que nunca ninguém via, mas ele não se importava mais.

Ele sim, poderia ficar com sua pequena, até o fim. Ele fora o escolhido para abraçá-la. O único escolhido para ficar o resto do ritual ao lado dela.

Ele começa a adentrar o círculo, cantando:

-_ " My heart is broken in peaces... And you know who did this... Yes, Gina, was you. But I don't care... Not any more… Even with everyone looking for me like they than now. 'Coz I see that you love me, the same way I love you..."_

**(Meu coração esta em pedaços e você sabe quem fez isso. Sim Gina, foi você. Mas eu não me importo... Não mais... Mesmo com todos me olhando como olham agora. Por que eu estou vendo que você me ama da mesma forma que eu te amo)"**

Malfoy agora encarava o corpo de Gina. Ele abraça o corpo, suas lágrimas saíam agora, sem serem impedidas ou disfarçadas. Sra Weasley via, agora apenas abraçada a Sr. Arthur, o quão aquele Malfoy amava sua filha. Sim, a pequena Gina havia escolhido um Malfoy para ser seu verdadeiro amor.

Para sempre.

_-"With your eyes closed, I can't see your love I can't see your passion But my feeling for you will never been forget... Not 'til I'm been alive... Not 'til I be here..."_

**(Com seus olhos fechados, eu não posso ver seu amor, eu não posso ver sua paixão, mas meus sentimentos por ti nunca serão esquecidos... Não enquanto eu viver... Não enquanto eu estiver aqui.)**

Ele levanta o rosto de Gina, e lhe beija a boca. Hermione, que já se segurando em suas próprias pernas, agora esperava qualquer reação de seu namorado. Tive que apertar o braço de Rony e Harry também apertava, mesmo longe deste, para que este não colocasse todo o ritual por água abaixo!

_-" Now I will lay down my head, dreaming that I'm in your side. Dream with our life together and wake up alone, in my bad. __In My home… Without your feeling. Without yourself..."_

**(Agora, deitarei minha cabeça, sonhando que você está ao meu lado. Sonhar com uma vida juntos e acordar sozinho, na minha cama… Na minha casa. Sem lhe sentir. Sem você...)**

Muitos estavam bastante emocionados com esta prova de amor. Viram o quanto Gina teria sido feliz para viver este conto de fadas que estaria iniciando agora, após o baile de formatura...

* * *

O Círculo havia sido desfeito.

Malfoy, depois de ter colocado Gina no caixão sem nunca largar a mão dela, segue perto dos fantasmas a trajetória, logo seguido por todos os outros, para a orla da Floresta, onde o corpo agora voltaria à cinza da terra...

Onde o corpo seria queimado...

_- Minha pequenina... Escute-me mais uma vez... Eu não lhe culpo pelo que aconteceu... Não lhe culpo por acreditar em um sonho... Seguirei minha vida sim, minha filha, com todo o resto da família, mas saiba... Nada será igual sem você... Nada será igual à vida que tínhamos com você... Lembre-se, minha pequena, Nunca lhe esqueceremos..._

Molly diz em voz alta, quando os fantasmas colocam Gina no local onde seria queimada. Sem nunca Draco soltar da mão da pequena.

Ela se vira e olha para Draco e fala com um tom mais baixo. - Malfoy...

Esse olha para ela e via claramente que ela continha as lágrimas para se mostrar forte. - Posso lhe pedir um favor?

Por um instante Malfoy pensou, mas logo a encorajou a continuar o pedido com o olhar, por mais cinzento que estivesse.

Quem o olhasse diria que ele era uma incógnita agora. Emoções se misturavam e seu olhar. Ele a olhava com um sentimento que ninguém sabia qual era, se beirava a pena da perda da filha ou se mantinha neutro. Mas Molly soube decifrar o olhar sem perder muito tempo.

- Posso lhe abraçar?

Os que estavam mais perto, familiares, Harry e Hermione, olharam para Molly como se ela estivesse louca. Malfoy arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ele olha para Gina e entende o recado antes mesmo de que ela se explicasse.

Ele beija a mão da pequena e coloca em cima do ventre dela e se vira totalmente para Molly. Ainda ninguém entendia o porque da pergunta, mas Malfoy parecia estar a par dos pensamentos da mãe de sua pequena. Antes que ela desse os primeiros passos ela fala, mesmo já sabendo que ele havia entendido o recado.

- Assim estarei abraçando minha Gina pela ultima vez... -E então Molly o abraça...

Lágrimas rolavam-lhe a face, assim como na face de Malfoy.

- Obrigada. – Diz Molly já no ouvido de Malfoy.

Ele apenas aperta mais a mulher em seus braços e assim ficaram por um bom tempo, enquanto Molly se acalmava.

- Ela estará bem onde estiver... – Diz Malfoy antes que Molly o largasse. Foi a única coisa que conseguiu balbuciar.

- Er... Malfoy... – Começava Artur Weasley meio que desconcertado.

Malfoy sabia muito bem o que ele queria também. Assim como sua mulher quis, é lógico que Artur também iria fazer esse esforço. Por sua filha.

- Posso? – Pede Artur, que engolia também o orgulho.

Malfoy concordou com a cabeça e os dois se abraçaram, por menos tempo.

Gui, Percy, Hermione, e Carlinhos também pediram. Apesar de Malfoy olhar de lado para a Granger, ele aceita o abraço.

Ele não iria negar o ultimo adeus a Gina para ninguém.

Bem, pelo menos até agora ele não tinha negado, já que ele era o único que poderia mandar as energias de adeus a ela.

Rony e Harry não o abraçaram, no maximo deram as mãos. Harry mal tocou em sua palma, logo percebeu que Malfoy tirara.

Sim, Malfoy ainda tinha ódio do _Potter_, o causador da tragédia. Sua cara era a mais carrancuda possível quando seu olhar cruzou com Harry. Mas tão logo se virou e sua expressão mudou ao olhar a pequena dentro do caixão.

Ele chega novamente junto a ela e levanta o pequeno corpo nos braços novamente, abraçado-a sussurrando no ouvido dela.

- Está vendo, Minha pequena... Minha Gina... Eu engoli meu orgulho por você. Esta sentindo, pequena, quantos você deixou para trás que te amavam? Mas não se culpe... Não foi sua culpa... Não foi minha culpa e eu também admito que não foi culpa do Potter, mas sei que você deixou um espaço vazio, nos deixando assim... Eu nunca vou te esquecer... E eu sei que logo, logo irei lhe encontrar e viveremos felizes... Novamente... Assim como ontem nós fomos felizes nos braços um do outro...

Ele olha para o rosto dela e novamente beija-lhe os lábios, já muito frios.

- _Adeus Gina.._.

Ele a recoloca no local que iria ser queimada, dentro do caixão de madeira.

Logo o fogo começava a crepitar. E tão logo como começou, já alto estava...

Muitos começaram a jogar flores dentro do fogo, Sra Weasley caiu no chão chorando muito assim como seus filhos. Depois todos os Weasley's acabaram colocando a cabeça no colo de sua mãe, abraçando-a e vendo o caixão que continha o corpo de Gina queimar, até virar cinzas.

Sra Weasley abre os braços, para que Malfoy abraçasse-a e ele, para o susto de todos, o faz... Era a primeira vez que sentia criança nos braços de uma mulher e em seu íntimo, queria chamá-la de mãe, já que ele nunca considerou sua mãe de verdade, uma mãe.

Hermione não aguentando a emoção toda, desmaiara e Harry a segurou para que não se machucasse.

Nos braços de Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy via as chamas consumindo o caixão e entrando na pele macia de Gina...

Ela agora voltara às cinzas da terra...

* * *

**Fim do primeiro Livro "Nunca Mais"**

* * *

(N/A): Saga "Nunca Mais" Parte um reeditada! Como muitos já sabem ela tem continuação... Em**_ "Life goes on"_**! Os comentários sempre são bons para continuar escrevendo!

Dia 11 de Junho de 2005. Ou seja ela tem 7 anos? Meu Deus! Preciso termina-la de vez!

É empolgante, como a fic veio se desenvolvendo. Os comentários que recebi, os e-mails... Tudo me estimulou pra que eu continuasse. Fiz umas pequenas mudanças nela, sim, caso que mais a frente entenderam. ;) Por isso Mesmo, comentem! Review!


End file.
